


the lights go off/the lights go on

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В одной из параллельных вселенных Лора остается живой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the lights go off/the lights go on

**Author's Note:**

> для мальчик из немецкой семьи

В одной из параллельных вселенных Лора остается живой. Вернувшись в Бейкон Хиллз, она убивает Питера, чувствуя запах его предательства только оказавшись на территории Хейлов. Она впивается клыками ему в шею, в грудь, в живот. Дядя умирает у нее на руках, Лора видит, как его глаза перестают блестеть голубым светом оборотня. Сначала умирает зверь, уже потом – человек. 

Она звонит Дереку спустя неделю и говорит о похоронах. Врачи не уследили, и он утонул в ванной, – нелепая и глупая ложь, но телефонный звонок превращает ее в правду. Дерек приезжает позже и идет на могилу Питера один, Лоре остается только молча отпустить его. Они живут в номере отеля, ожидая пока строители перекроят их дом, сделают его новым и незнакомым. Лора надеется, что боль из сердца уйдет, и она перестанет винить себя в том, что вся семья погибла. Дерек снова смотрит на нее как маленький мальчик – в детстве в его взгляде всегда был восторг и гордость. Теперь там осталась только гордость и Лора знает, что они справятся.

Она ищет себе стаю, заново привыкая к городу. Дерек устраивается на работу, ему скучно просто шататься по улицам и лесу. Через неделю он рассказывает ей про одного школьника. Астматик и неудачник, работающий в ветеринарной клинике – более подходящей кандидатуры для укуса и не найти. Его зовут Скотт Маккол и он задыхается от паники, когда Лора показывает ему клыки. Слыша беспокойное биение его сердца, Лора ничего не делает ничего больше и позволяет ему бежать. Скотт приходит к ней сам, ни Дерек, ни Лора не считают, сколько он раздумывал. Они помогают ему переждать беспокойную ночь после укуса. Утром Скотт не может прекратить гладить свой бок, где ни осталось никакой раны. 

Лора никуда не торопится и следующего человека выбирает сама. Она долго разглядывает Стайлза – лучшего друга Скотта. Орехового цвета глаза всегда следят за Дереком, когда тот оказывается рядом. Лора не задает брату лишних вопросов и быстро отказывается от Стайлза – в нем нет места для оборотня. Зверь просто сойдет с ума. Лора не может позволить себе такой ошибки.

Она находит Эрику. Девочка поддается легко. Она так же, как и Стайлз, смотрит на Дерека, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть свое волнение. Лора дает ей еще одну ночь на размышления, хотя слышит стук ее сердца и знает, что Эрика присоединится к стае. Она становится еще прекраснее, Лоре было плевать на все болячки внутри ее тела и снаружи, но став здоровой Эрика привлекает к себе внимание парней и девушек. Лора знает, что одной любви альфы щенкам мало. Но у Скотта появилась девушка, а Эрика теперь не боится ходить в школу. Дерек поддерживает сестру и не сомневается ни в одном из принятых ею решений. 

Айзек приходит в стаю третьим. У него синяк под глазом и разрушенное детство. Укус открывает его настоящего. Преданность Айзека почти причиняет Лоре боль. Когда его отец умирает, Лора позволяет щенку сломать ей руку в попытке отвлечь от потери. Ей неприятно, рана закрывается быстро с тихими звуками заживления. Айзек извиняется перед ней, утыкается лицом в живот в поисках поддержки и прощения. Лора гладит его ладонью по светлым кудрям, ее кровь впитывается в его волосы.

За месяц до выпускного Дерек приводит в дом Бойда, тот сильный и крепкий, но одинокий. Четыре щенка и брат – Лора думает, что этого ей будет достаточно. Свой укус Бойд относит домой, где его ждут две младших сестры. Лора засыпает вместе с Айзеком и Эрикой. Она слышит подъезжающий к дому джип и надеется, что Дерек сделает правильный выбор.

Колледж выбирают вместе, долго думают над тем, стоит ли покидать родной город. Айзек не хочет уезжать, он не желает заполнять свою жизнь новыми людьми. Эрике все равно, ее ничто не держит в городе, даже семья. Она будет скучать по ним, но тоска по стае для нее сильнее. Бойд и хочет уехать, и нет. Он ничего не видел в своей жизни кроме пустого места напротив себя в столовой и закрытого на ночь катка. Скотт боится, что его девушка – Эллисон – бросит его, так что рассматривает любые возможные варианты. Дерек говорит Лоре, что Стайлз будет с ними. Сердце брата сбивается с ритма, будто тот не уверен или боится. Лора знает наверняка, что Стайлз не бросит их, не бросит Скотта и не сможет бросить Дерека. Она никогда не ошибалась в таком. 

Иногда ей снится Питер. Его улыбки и шутки, обычно такие сны обрываются очень быстро. Но Лора знает, что у него не получилось бы стать альфой, его место изначально было не здесь. От стаи веет счастьем. Легким, незаметным обычным людям, и Лора знает, что не допустила ни одной ошибки.


End file.
